


One Hundred

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (sorta not really) - Freeform, Anal Sex, BDSM, Balcony Sex, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Hot, Ice, Kylux Summer Fest 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Rule, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, bdsm relationship, dom!hux, kyluxxoxo, sloppy oral sex, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Hux shows his boy off on the balcony of his apartment, overlooking the city.





	One Hundred

The ice in his glass clicked together softly as Hux lifted it to his lips to drink. The midday sun sat heavy over their heads, and he blinked up at the bright sky, eyes scanning the buildings around them. Hux drank again, letting the cool water race down his throat, and he swiped his wrist over his forehead to wick away the sweat. A heatwave had struck the city, and he could almost sense the temperatures rising even more. Too long outside would make his skin boil. Luckily, the balcony provided a slight awning which he sat under, and the shade was blessed. 

Hux turned his head to the right, smiling as he caught sight of Kylo’s milky skin. His thighs were bare, short skirt barely covering his unmentionables. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. Beads of sweat dripped down his toned abs, and Kylo’s body trembled like a leaf. The air was heavy and stagnant, providing no relief. Hux drank again. “Take your shirt off,” he said, smirking as he shifted and turned his chair for a more direct view. 

The fabric slid off his shoulders, down his arms, and Kylo laid it across the table beside him. He was thick, large, but his doe-ish eyes betrayed the inherent submissiveness of his spirit. Hux reached out and brushed his fingers along his hard stomach. His hand slowly slid under the skirt and he grasped hold of Kylo’s manhood, rubbing through his tight panties. The fabric hugged every curve. 

“I like displaying you,” he said, putting his glass down and shifting forward. Hux removed his hand, then reached around to unzip the back of Kylo’s skirt. Sometimes, he liked to use his own hands to expose that perfect body. “You see all those buildings around us? Anyone with a good eye can see you here. A loyal boy for his master. Do you like that everyone can see who you belong to?” As he spoke, Hux pulled the skirt down under Kylo’s thighs, and he let it drop to the ground. 

Kylo’s lips twitched, and he curled his fingers slightly. Hux could tell he was looking over the surrounding buildings. The packed city was the constant vouyer to their illicit actions. “Yes, Sir,” he said, after a moment too long. Hux let it pass, though, beginning to remove the final layer. 

Kylo’s cock sprang free of confinement, big and partially hard. Hux smiles at the sight of it, then he guided Kylo’s hips to turn him around. He looked at the plug sitting prominently between his pillowy cheeks. “You’ve been good all day. Followed all the rules.” He pinched the supple flesh of his cheek between two fingers, hard enough to leave nail indents and a bright red mark. 

“Do I get a reward, Sir?” 

“Maybe.” Hux turned Kylo back around again, watching his shuffle with the skirt around his ankles. “Put your hands on the railing and stick your ass out for me.” 

Kylo did as he was told, presenting his tight ass for display, and Hux sat forward and stroked his fingers along the globuous cheeks. He smacked one, watching the tantalizing jiggle. He could just take a bite out of the round, delicious looking ass in front of him. Instead, he grabbed the end of the plug with two fingers and slowly slid it out. It was long, with several rounded pieces along its shaft, and Kylo let out a moan as it was drawn from him. Once it was clear of him, Hux leaned in and pressed a kiss to his fluttery, clenching hole. 

“Perfect,” he said, then stood up and placed the plug on the table. Lifting up a new object, he ran the wood against his palm. The numbers on it counted up to twelve. Taking the ruler to Kylo’s ass, he tapped him lightly so that he knew what was coming. “You get twenty licks with these, then you can suck my cock. Fifty, and I’ll fuck you. One hundred and I’ll let you come.” 

Kylo swallowed audibly. “I understand, Sir.” 

“How many do you think you can take?” 

He hesitated to answer, his thighs beginning to quiver. Hux patiently waited, looking out over the city once again, smirking. He loved this control. He loved how Kylo shook for him, weighing how much pain his cock was worth. “We can do them in sections,” Hux offered, a kindness since Kylo followed his rules well. 

“Then I can do a hundred, Sir.” 

“Brace yourself.” 

The midday sun beat down on them as Hux began the licks. The sound of the wood dully thwapping against Kylo’s flesh was delicious. Kylo counted each lick with a shaky exhale, his body twitching each time the ruler struck him. Sweat dripped down Hux’s back as he put everything into each strike. Kylo’s hands readjusted on the railing, and Hux put a steadying hand on his hip. He paused, letting Kylo breath for a moment, then he started again. 

“Fifteen. Sixteen! Ah! Ow, uh, seventeen! Eighteen!” Kylo’s legs shook violently, and Hux could hear his voice cracking on the words. “Nineteen! Twenty!” Kylo sunk down immediately, crying softly as he pressed his chest up against the railing, cheek resting on the top of it. His teary eyes turned to look at Hux, soft and precious. Beads of sweat dripped down his cheeks, and curls of hair stuck to his flushed skin. 

“I’m not sure you’re going to make it to one hundred if you can barely take twenty,” Hux said, but he stepped back and set the rule down. He had a reward to dole out, and Kylo’s eyes lowered as his hands undid his belt. Hux unzipped his pants and pulled his cock from inside the hot fabric, and he watched Kylo’s eager movement forward to sink down on his length immediately. Hot mouth surrounding him, Hux pushed in all the way. He unbuttoned his shirt as Kylo went to work, slurping along his length obscenely, messily. 

Hux let his shirt hang off his shoulders, reaching a hand down to tangle in the damp, sweaty head of hair bobbing over his cock. Kylo’s puckered lips were full and swollen, and saliva dripped around his mouth where it was sealed around his cock. His boy was deliciously vulgar with his love for cock, and Hux let him have most of the control. It was his reward, afterall. However, he didn’t want to come from this, as wonderful as it felt. 

He let a few minutes pass, Kylo’s eager mouth drawing pleasure from him. His hand tightened in Kylo’s hair, and Hux pulled out entirely, letting his hard, sloppy cock fall down against his pants. “That’s enough, big boy,” he said, seeing Kylo’s disappointed face. “You only got twenty licks. That doesn’t mean you get to enjoy my cock forever, now does it?” 

Kylo blinked, seemingly dazed, but he shook his head slowly. 

“Stand back up,” he said, reaching down to draw his boy to his feet. Kylo was careful as he stood, and he immediately made to turn back around to the railing, but Hux stopped him. “Lean over the chair,” he said, pointing. Kylo did, bending down and placing his palms flat on the seat of the chair, back arched and ass on display. His cheeks were red and blistered, and Hux enjoyed the marks left across the inflamed skin. He picked up his ruler again. “Count from twenty, baby boy.” 

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, then let out an undignified squawk when Hux hit him with no further warning. “Twenty-one!” 

The oppressive heat was unyielding as Hux beat his boy. He saw the skin beginning to crack and bleed, but it was slight, and he could tend to it later. His lips were smiling, proud of his boy, who shook and cried, but didn’t miss even a single number. 

“Thirty-five! Thirty-six!” 

Hux paused, starting to pant a bit himself with the effort. He glanced up at the sky, then grabbed his glass of water, taking a drink. The ice was beginning to melt, so he grabbed a chunk and pulled it out of the water. Setting the glass down, Hux ran the ice gently along Kylo’s back, through his sweat. As if his skin was fire itself, the ice melted down to nothing within moments, and Kylo shuddered at the cool relief spreading over his skin. It wouldn’t last, but Hux hoped to keep him from overheating under the hot summer sun. 

He started immediately again, and Kylo shrieked in pain, his body rocking forward as he shouted out the number. Hux stopped, then leaned forward and kissed the small of his back, where sweat gathered profusely and shushed him. “Do you need to stop?” he asked, stroking up his side. 

“No. Thirty-six. I’m okay.” Kylo spoke with a shaky confidence, but Hux would not set his boy’s limits for him. Standing back up straight, he continued. The strikes got softer, a bit, giving Kylo a bit of break regardless, but by the pained noises he made, Kylo didn’t seem to notice. Hux smiled, enjoying how his boy took the pain so well. Just as he was supposed to. 

“Forty-nine! Fifty!” 

Hux heard the joy in his voice, the realization he’d made it, and without giving Kylo a chance to recover, he shoved his cock into the warm, waiting hold. He needed no prep, thanks to the plug he’d worn all day, and his insides were still wet with lube, clenching around him. 

Hot and tight, Hux gasped as he fucked into Kylo’s hole, and the trembling body beneath him buckled. Kylo’s knees hit the chair, and Hux pushed him up onto it, then continued to thrust as he moaned and smacked at Kylo’s raw ass. He felt him flinched, and a smile spread across his face for a brief moment. “Oh, good boy,” he praised, and he heard a soft, happy sound. Kylo’s short, gaspy breaths were soon covered by flesh hitting flesh as Hux shoved down his pants, unable to keep them up. He was hot, blaringly so. The sun was moving and shining brighter, making the awning somewhat useless. 

Hux licked at the beads of sweat on his upper lip, shifting to prop his foot up in the chair, causing Kylo to crush himself forward. The chair rocked and creaked with their movements, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it toppled over. However, it stayed, and Hux eventually managed to spill his hot seed into Kylo’s ass. 

The fucking was short and raw, and it left them both panting and overheating. Hux stepped back, kicking off the pants altogether. He didn’t bother with them as he picked up his ruler again, planning to get right back into it so he could finish up the licks. Give Kylo his final reward. However, as he lifted the ruler, a hand shot out, and Kylo’s voice broke over the sound of their breathing. “Wait!” 

Hux stilled, then slowly lowered the ruler. “What is it? Are you hurt?” 

“I just can’t take anymore.” Kylo shifted, pushing his legs from the chair slowly, and he went to his knees on the ground instead. His face was red, flushed, and there were tears tracking down his cheeks. His cock was swollen and purpling with the need to come, but he had held himself back like a good boy. Hux gently reached out and tipped his face up.    
  


“Yes you can,” he said, softly. “I believe in you. Let’s go inside. Get out of this heat.” 

Hux snapped his fingers, then bent to pick up his pants. He walked inside, through the glass-paned doors and into the bedroom of the Manhattan apartment. It was all white, white sheets, white curtains, white floor panels, white walls. He had an aesthetic. Kylo crawled slowly after him, wincing with each movement, and Hux snapped his fingers toward the bed, watching as Kylo crawled up onto it. 

“You will tell me immediately if this does not help,” he said, going to the doors and sliding them closed. He turned on the AC unit, feeling the cool air beginning to rush into the room. Kylo laid flat on his stomach on the bed, fingers curling in the sheets, his wet lashes brushing his cheeks with each blink. “Kylo, are you ready to take more?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Kylo looked at him, his big eyes so trusting, Hux could not help leaning in to kiss gently at his shoulder before taking up his ruler once again. 

He smacked the back of his thigh, moving the strikes to a new area, and Kylo’s surprised, tantalizing cry went straight to his dick. Though he’d just orgasmed, Hux could feel arousal pooling once again as he unleashed a flurry of licks to Kylo’s milky skin. He did fifty on each thigh, bringing their total to one hundred. Kylo’s tears streamed freely from his eyes now, soaking his cheeks and the bedding under his head.

Moving in behind him, Hux grabbed his hips and hefted him up to his knees, getting Kylo to support himself. Spitting on his hand, Hux reached around and began to jerk Kylo’s cock. He slotted his own cock between his voluptuous thighs, rutting himself off. “You may come when ready,” he whispered, his voice deep and heady. Kylo’s voice was strained and ragged as he panted and moaned desperately. 

They orgasmed together, painting the bedsheets with strings of sticky release, and Kylo fell down into it as soon as Hux released him. Lithely moving up along his body, Hux laid over the top of his boy and kissed the shell of his ear as he swept hair away. They were both sweaty and warm, and Kylo’s eyes were blown wide, submissive and soft. His expression was slack-jawed, and he only breathed heavily, silent otherwise. Kylo was clearly in a wonderful headspace, and Hux simply kissed his shoulder as he waited for him to come down, so they could start after care. 

When Kylo’s eyes focused on him again, a bit foggy but still present, Hux smiled. “Good boy,” he told him, affection exploding in his chest at the pink blush on Kylo’s cheeks. This time, it wasn’t from the heat. 


End file.
